youtubefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Creepypasta
thumb|300px|Image de plusieurs Creppypasta connus Le terme de Creepypasta désigne une histoire étrange diffusée sur Internet pouvant se décliner sous plusieurs formats (image, vidéo, fichier son, texte accompagné d'images, de vidéos, de sons, etc.). Ce type d'histoire se rapproche dans son principe de la légende urbaine, dont elle ne diffère que par l'utilisation de contenu multimédia. Certaines vidéos sont bien sûr publiées sur YouTube. Définition Les Creepypastas, qui sont rarement vraies de l'aveu même de leurs auteurs, servent à divertir le lecteur avec des histoires effrayantes ; c'est pourquoi un grand nombre de creepypasta ont pour thème des sujets totalement fantaisistes comme des cartouches hantées de jeux vidéo ou encore des cassettes vidéos maudite d'épisodes perdus de séries pour enfants (Bob l'éponge avec Squidware suicide ou encore Les Simpson avec Dead Bart). Ces histoires sont généralement proches des histoires effrayantes populaires qui circulent tant sur Internet que dans d'autres médias. Certaines de ces histoires sont tellement populaires qu'elles devinrent plus tard des phénomènes internet. Un grand nombre de Creepypastas sont basées sur des éléments similaires ; beaucoup d'entre elles ont pour origine une "image dérangeante". De même, un grand nombre de Creepypasta ont pour thème un objet (jouet, personnage, émission de télévision, jeu vidéo) qui fait partie intégrante des souvenirs d'enfance de l'auteur et des lecteurs visés. Origine du phénomène Alors que de nombreux folklores se sont répandus dans de nombreuses cultures à travers des siècles, le terme de "légende urbaine" a commencé à apparaître au début de l'année 1968 et se répand alors à travers une série d'ouvrages rédigés par le professeur britannique Jan Harold Brunvand au début des années 80. Dès lors, ce terme s'associe aux histoires effrayantes, qu'elles soient réelles ou fictives, durant l'époque actuelle. Dès les années 1990, les courriels ont permis un rapide partage de telles histoires. Creepypasta est un mot-valise anglophone (également utilisé en français), formé des termes creepy (effrayant) et copypasta (copy-paste, copier-coller, désignant un texte largement copié et diffusé sur internet), apparu à la seconde moitié des années 2000 grâce à la popularité du site, désignant des histoires « angoissantes » (creepy) diffusées sur internet. Selon le site Paranormal Encyclopédie, « les premiers creepypastas se présentaient généralement sous la forme de textes, parfois accompagnés d'images, mais certains creepypastas plus récents sont accompagnés d'une vidéo ou ne se présentent que sous la forme d'une vidéo ». Mike Rugnetta, membre du site KnowYourMeme.com, lance un projet localisé à Manhattan traçant et documentant les mèmes internet et explique que le mot creepypasta dérive du terme « copypasta », terme qui décrit des textes copiés-collés sans fin à travers Internet. D'après Google Trends, les recherches de ce terme augmentent de façon exponentielle durant la fin de l'année 2010. Liste des creepypastas Histoires * Jeff the Killer : l'une des Creepypasta qui a remportée le plus de succès, elle raconte l'histoire d'un adolescent âgé de 13 ans nommé Jeff, qui emménage avec sa famille et son frère Liu dans une nouvelle ville. En allant à l'école, Jeff et Liu croisent une bande de jeunes délinquants de 12 ans qui les agressent. Liu est arrêté par la police, et Jeff se retrouve seul. Le même jour, en rentrant de l'école, il fait renverser de son vélo un enfant de 5 ans qui le raillait, avec des cordes pour essayer d'attacher Jeff à un arbre pour le torturer. Quelques jours plus tard, il est obligé d'aller à la fête d'anniversaire d'un petit voisin, croise les mêmes délinquants qui ont fait arrêter son frère, et se fait brûler le visage avec de l'alcool et de l'eau de Javel, ce qui rendra celui-ci blanc et lisse. Il devient alors fou, se grave un sourire sur le visage et se brûle les paupières, puis tue toute sa famille et devient un tueur en série. La phrase la plus connue de la creepypasta est celle qu'il murmure avant de tuer ses victimes, Shh, Go To Sleep... (Va dormir). * Jane the Killer : C'est la rivale de Jeff the Killer , on raconte que Jane était une voisine de Jeff. Après que Jeff a tué ses parents, elle a juré de se venger de lui. Elle a enfilé des vêtements noirs , un masque blanc avec les yeux et les lèvres noirs et un couteau, elle est depuis à la recherche de Jeff. * Laughing Jack : Creepypasta qui raconte l'histoire d'une mère et de son enfant nommé James, un garçon âgé de 7 ans. Un jour, elle va entendre James parler à quelqu'un, mais quand elle va demander à qui il parlait, il va lui dire qu'il parlait avec un clown habillé en noir et blanc. Sa mère va d'abord croire qu'il s'agit d'un ami imaginaire, mais va vite se rendre compte que cet "ami" est beaucoup plus réel qu'elle ne le croyait. Laughing Jack est l'un des monstres de creepypastas les plus appréciés par les lecteurs, du fait que son personnage est assez intrigant et charismatique en même temps. On peut aussi le retrouver dans une creepypasta intitulée The Origins of Laughing Jack écrite par le même auteur, qui nous en fait apprendre un peu plus sur lui : on apprend qu'il appartenu d'abord à Isaac, un enfant solitaire fils d'une mère stricte et d'un père alcoolique. Le matin de Noël, il retrouve sa boite au pied de son lit et Jack en sort. Un jour, Jack tue un chat et Isaac le cache. Mais sa mère le découvre et l'envoi dans un pensionnat. Pendant des années, Jack reste seul dans son coffre et fini par devenir un horrible clown noir et blanc. Des années après, Isaac rentre chez lui, mais ses parents sont morts tous les deux. Il invite d'anciens amis qu'il s'était fait au fil du temps et les tue. Laughing Jack sort de sa boite et tue Isaac à son tour. * Psyco : '''est une enfant de 8ans qui as subit des expérience horribles durant sa petite enfance la modifiant totalement physiquement que mentalement elle a finit par réussir a s’échapper du laboratoire et c’est fais recueillir par un grand clown monochrome laughing jack qui la longuement torturé mais voyant que cela ne lui faisait rien il se lie d’amitié avec pendant que cette dernière ce fais appelé psyco et prend jack pour son grand frère . * ''Laughting Jill'' : Laughing Jill est la version féminine de Laughing Jack. Elle a exactement le même physique que celui-ci, à la différence que c'est une femme. Elle a été crée exactement de la même façon que Laughing Jack, c'est-à-dire à l'intention d'une petite fille solitaire appelée Émilie. On la représente souvent jonglant avec deux tronçonneuses. * ''Eyeless Jack'' : Creepypasta qui raconte l'histoire d'une créature avec un masque bleu nuit qui mange des organes, pendant le sommeil des gens. Mitch, un jeune homme emménage chez son frère Edwin qu'il n'a pas vu depuis longtemps. Une semaine après l'emménagement, il entend un bruit dans le couloir de sa chambre. Le lendemain, il retrouve son ventre recousu. Le soir suivant, vers minuit, il se réveille et voit Eyeless Jack penché au dessus de son lit près à l'attaquer, mais le photographia juste à temps avant de s'enfuir dans la forêt d'à côté. Il apprend la mort de son frère à l'hôpital. Un mois plus tard, il revient chercher ses affaires dans la maison du défunt Edwin, et découvre son rein dans le couloir de la chambre à coucher. * ''Zalgo'' : Une entité morbide liée à la folie, la mort et à la destruction qui apparaît, de temps en temps, sous la forme d'un visage ensanglanté dépourvue de yeux dont le sang qui coule des orbites et de la bouche est de couleur rouge ou noir, prononçant une espèce d'incantation à chaque apparition. * ''Kagekao, le Démon Double Face'' : Souvent considéré par les fans comme l'une des meilleures creepypastas japonaises, il met en scène un homme masqué qui harcèle ses victimes en les faisant souffrir mentalement. Il possède également des griffes. Il ère généralement en centre-ville et fera tout pour paraître idiot et égoïste à vos yeux. Il a un sens de l'humour plutôt "orgueilleux". * ''The Rake'' : Une créature vaguement humanoïde dotée de grands yeux ronds et luisants qui est affiliée à plusieurs histoires. * ''The Seedeater'' : Une créature mi-humaine mi-oiseau qui se nourrit d'enfants pour vivre. * ''Hoodie'' : Une silhouette encapuchonné avec un visage masqué par un smiley triste qui ère dans un désert où il poursuivra celui qui le traverse. Plus il poursuivra et plus il deviendra sombre. * ''Widemouth'' : Un petit animal ressemblant à un Furby, il inciterait les enfants à jouer à des jeux dangereux. * ''Sally'' : Une petite fille de 8 ans qui demande a ce qu'on joue avec elle. * ''Kuro, l'enfant de la nuit blanche'' : Un enfant de 10 ans qui dévorerait les gens qui passent des nuits blanches. Son histoire serait celle d'un petit garçon aux yeux exceptionnels et qui aurait été sacrifié a un rituel pour invoquer Zalgo. * ''The Spectral Fog'' : Quand un brouillard spectral se lève et enveloppe une ville, les malheureux habitants restés dehors se retrouvent enveloppés par la brume. Quand le brouillard se dissipe, les habitants ont disparu. Ont ils été emportés par des entités démoniaques ? * ''Strider'' : Créature apparaissant dans les forêts à l'aube et la tombée de la nuit. Celui qui la regarde sera pourchassé par elle jusqu'à la mort. * ''Ted the Caver'' : Creepypasta qui raconte le récit d'un jeune homme nommé Ted qui, avec l'aide d'un ami, a trouvé une grotte mystérieuse durant une de leurs explorations. * ''The Stiltwalker'' : Une créature recouverte de cheveux, aux longues pattes qui mesure plus de 15 mètres de haut, qui mange les enfants. * ''The Grey Man (l'Homme gris)'' : Dans le jeu LSD Dream Emulator sortit en 1998 apparait un mystérieux personnage qui s'appelle The Grey Man. Il existe aussi un autre Grey Man dans les Highlands écossais qui vit dans une montagne a mesure que la brume passe sur les cairns. Les habitants l'appellent " Am Fear Liath Mor " ou " le grand homme gris " . Certains l'ont vu comme un vieillard en robe de sorcier , un géant ou encore un démon. Les "chercheurs de monstres" ont de nombreuses hypothèses à propos de l'origine de la bête . Certains disent qu'il s'agit d'un Alien , ou d'un fantôme d'une ancienne race qui aurait habité les Highlands , ou encore un personnage sage et mystique . Une autre théorie prétend qu'au sommet du Ben MacDhui se trouve un portail vers une autre dimension, et que cette créature est le gardien du portail . Ceux qui ont rencontrés l'homme gris sont très peu a avoir osé s'aventurer de nouveau au Ben MacDhui. * ''The Pocket'' : On raconte qu'une créature habite dans un vieux silo abandonné perdu dans la forêt et qui tuerait toute personnes qui entre dedans. Certain témoins racontent qu'ils ont vus la créature, elle a de longs poils noirs et un visage représentant un crâne d'animal. * ''Bachman Hill'' : Une ville fantôme située dans l'état du Maine qui était sujet à divers événements paranormaux et surnaturels ainsi que des disparitions et des meurtres mystérieux. Richard Bachman, pseudonyme de l'écrivain Stephen King, connu pour ses romans d'horreur et originaire du Maine, serait peut être la cause de ce fait. * ''The Rain-Man'' : The Rain-Man est censé être un mythe d'une personnification de la pluie, soit un esprit ou un Dieu de la pluie. Ses apparitions sont rares. Beaucoup de personnes on déjà croisé l'homme de la pluie, certain disent que c'est un homme dont le corps est en eau, avec des yeux brillant qui éclair comme une lanterne. * ''Imptreena'' : Une sorte de cyber-démon aux yeux noirs et vides, à la peau verte et aux cheveux violets. Ce serait en fait la réincarnation d'une femme décédé suite à son addiction à Internet et qui jouerait des farces à ses pauvres victimes. * ''Knirps'' : Un démon allemand à la silhouette noire et aux yeux jaunes à l'origine d'enlèvements dans les endroits sombres. Il se cacherait dans les sous-sols ou les caves et enlèverait des gens pour les emmener sous terre. * ''Moe Doll'' : Cette histoire se passe dans une ferme du Massachusetts. Les parents d'un jeune homme nommé Harry lui offrirent une poupée pour son anniversaire. Harry donnait beaucoup d'affection à sa poupée, qu'il a nommé Moe, et qui le faisait parler. Mais quelques temps après, Harry ne parlait plus, il ne faisait que parler Moe, et la famille était très inquiète. Jusqu'au jour où le père d'Harry, excédé par la rage, brûla la poupée à cause des malheurs causés par celle-ci. Le garçon fugua le soir même, et le père, parti à sa recherche, se fit retrouvé mort peu de temps après. Depuis, la ferme est fermée et la tête de Moe est accrochée sur un des murs. Il y est écrit qu'il est formellement interdit de prendre la tête de Moe. * ''The Boogey-Man'' : Une des plus anciennes légendes. Une créature vaguement humanoïde, visqueuse et moisie sortant du placard de certaines personnes, rampant sur le sol et voulant les manger. Cette créature est similaire à un zombie et peut-être même au Rake. * ''The Midnight Man'' : Une entité des ombres que l'on pourrait invoquer à Minuit pile qui chercherait à tuer ce qui n'ont pas de certaines lumières sur eux comme une bougie. Il poursuivrait ses victimes de minuit à 3h33. Lors d'une nuit d'Halloween, cinq adolescents ont voulu invoquer cet entité mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Ils ont été retrouvés morts le lendemain matin. * ''The MissFortune Cat'' : Creepypasta qui raconte l'histoire d'une famille qui aurait un chat démoniaque. Ce chat se serait fait posseder par une entité alors qu'il était dans une animalerie, le chat était seul dans le magasin. Dans la famille, l'un des petits garçons aurait regardé le chat dans la nuit pendant 5 secondes et le lendemain, on le retrouva mort. On dit que si on le regarde pendant 5 secondes, ses yeux deviennent rouge et on deviendrait malchanceux. * ''La Maison aux Jouets'' : Une maison assez inquiétante, avec beaucoup de jouets, peluches et de poupées qui se dit inhabitée mais une présence rode à l'intérieur. * ''Anansi's Goatman Story'' (L'histoire d'Anasi Goatman) : L'histoire suit celle d'un adolescent qui campe avec ces amis dans les bois, c'est alors qu'ils voient une figure étrange : le Goatman. Terrorisés, les jeunes gens s'enfuirent par la suite. * ''Ticci Toby'' : L'histoire d'un adolescent tourmenté après la mort de sa sœur, qui porte un chandail brun aux manches rayés, un jean et des baskets noirs et blanches et une capuche de couleur bleu foncé qui cache ses cheveux bruns. Son visage possède des cernes noires et une cicatrice sur sa joue. Il cache ses yeux avec des lunettes aux verres jaunes et sa bouche avec un masque noir. Il est aussi armé d'une hache avec laquelle il tue ses victimes. * ''Robert Doll'' : Robert, aussi appelé Robert the Doll (Robert la poupée), Robert the Haunted Doll (Robert la poupée hantée), ou Robert the Devil Doll (Robert la poupée du diable) ; était une poupée qui appartenait autrefois à Robert Eugene Otto, un peintre et auteur de Key West en Floride. Les individus qui désirent voir Robert au Fort East Martello Museum et prendre une photo de lui, ils doivent, d'après la légende, demander poliment à la poupée, et si elle refuse (en bougeant sa tête sur un côté) et que l'individu prend quand même la photo, alors la poupée lance une malédiction sur lui et sa famille. * ''Jvk1166z.esp'' : Les connaisseurs de la franchise Elders Scrolls n’auront pas manqué de reconnaître derrière l’appellation barbare jvk1166z.esp, l’extension typique des mods propre à cette saga. Là ou d’habitude ce genre de fichier permet au choix de rendre le jeu plus réaliste, d’ajouter beaucoup d’armes ou bien d’augmenter le volume mammaire de la populace locale (sic), ce mod-ci a tout pour foutre les jetons. Dans le cas présent, il s’agit d’un mod pour Morrowind, qui change pas mal de choses. Pour commencer, tous les personnages relatifs à la quête principale sont morts, empêchant de réaliser celle-ci. Ensuite, la vie du personnage descend peu à peu, inexorablement, surtout si vous restez sur place sans bouger, et ce, à cause d’un personnage étrange, sans texture, qui vous suit partout (et que vous n’apercevez souvent qu’au moment de votre mort). A cela viennent s’ajouter un étrange NPC, Tieras, et une mystérieuse quête menant à un lieu nommé la Citadelle. La suite de l’histoire n’est qu’une lente descente aux enfers pour la pauvre personne ayant décidé de découvrir le secret de cet étrange mod. Un secret qui le mènera jusqu’aux portes de la folie. * ''Teddy'' : Une creepypasta mettant en scène Teddy un ours en peluche qui derrière cet ours se cache un jouet démoniaque. * ''The Cemetery'' : Creepypasta qui raconte l'histoire d'une petite fille "morte" d'une étrange maladie, réveillée plusieurs jours après l'enterrement, enterrée vivante dans ce cimetière maudit. * ''Home Alone'' : Creepypasta sans aucun lien avec le film Maman j'ai raté l'avion. Creepypasta qui raconte l'histoire d'une personne seule chez elle un jour de neige qui apprend qu'un tueur en liberté le prend en chasse. * ''La Jeune Mariée'' : Lors d'un mariage, le couple et leurs amis jouent à cache-cache. Mais la jeune mariée disparait. Les jeunes gens la cherchent. Mais abandonnent en croyant qu'elle voulait juste les effrayer. Des semaines passent et la jeune mariée n'est toujours pas retrouvée. Tout le monde pense que c'est parce qu'elle ne veut plus se marier avec le jeune marié. Des années plus tard, une femme entre dans une remorque près du lieu de la réception. Elle y découvre le cadavre de la Jeune mariée. On pense qu'elle a été enfermée dans ce camion. Juste son visage était figé d'un hurlement. * ''Elsa, Thomas et Jules'' : L'histoire de trois enfants dans un manoir, qui tentent de tester leur peur. Elsa est une petite fille vivant seule dans le manoir. Thomas a peur des araignées et Jules a peur de l'eau. Elsa enferme Thomas dans le grenier plein d'araignées et elle noya Jules, attaché à un tube d'oxygène dans le lac voisin. Pour se venger, les deux garçons se font croire qu'ils ont peur des serpents et du noir. Elle fit ce qu'elle fit, elle les enferma dans le noir avec un serpent autour du cou. Le troisième jour, ils lui disent qu'ils ont aussi peur du vide et de la claustrophobie. Elle fit comme d'habitude, elle enferma l'un d'eux dans un endroit exégue et l'autre au dessus du vide. * ''La Cabane du chasseur'' : L'histoire d'un chasseur perdu dans les bois qui se réfugie dans une cabane abandonnée. Mais elle est pleine de tableaux effrayants. Le lendemain matin, les tableaux ont disparus et des fenêtres les remplacent... * ''Rabbits'' : L'histoire d'un adolescent, Alex, qui impatient de fêter Halloween. Dans un vide grenier, il trouve un stand presque vide, il n'y a qu'un masque : mais elle le trouve trop effrayant. Alex est déçu. Le lendemain, on lui offre un masque de lapin avec un message qui dit : "Ta maman n'est pas très gentille, effraye-là". Le jour d'Halloween, il porte le masque. Il revient bredouille, sans bonbons, mais avec un homme au chapeau, qu'il a aidé à faire les portes. Sa mère le gronde en lui demandant ce qu'était ce masque, elle prétend lui avoir donné un masque de singe. Par accident, il tue sa mère. Son père, dans un excès de rage, étrangle le garçon et le frappe. Mais Alex ne sens aucun coup. Le masque ferait-il en sorte qu'Alex devienne invincible ? Il rejoint les autres enfants tueurs portants le même masque que lui. * ''Le miroir'' : L'histoire d'un étrange miroir qui tuerait les occupants de sa maison lorsque ils dorment. * ''Chef d'œuvre'' : L'histoire d'un garçon victime d'insomnies, qui se lève en pleine nuit pour aller aux toilettes, sa maison est pleine de bruits bizarres, de grincements de portes, etc... Un moment, il retrouve marqué "Chef d'œuvre" sur le mur de sa chambre. Une voix lui dit "Je sais que tu es réveillé". * ''Réveil'' : La légende dit que les anges peuvent être maladroits, que si ils nous emportent pendant notre sommeil, ils peuvent nous faire tomber par accident en Enfer. * ''Sonnerie'' : Nous pouvons entendre des chuchotements lorsque on est seul ? * ''Le savez-vous ?'' : Article montrant une série de phrases malsaines. * ''Viens dans la cuisine'' : Une petite fille fut appelée par sa mère dans la cuisine. Mais le placard s'ouvre tout seul... * ''BOB (Brutal Obscene Beast)'' : BOB est une créature à l'allure inquiétante qui se tiens debout comme un ètre humain mais qui ne possède aucun bras. * ''Les Nageurs'' : Durant un été dans les années 1950, un groupe d'amis ont trouvé une maison abandonnée dans les bois. Ils y sont entrés pour voir ce qu'ils pourraient y trouver. Il y a un trou creusé dans le sol et rempli d'eau. Trois des garçons ont décidé d'y plonger pendant que les autres restaient secs et prenaient des photos de la maison avec leur appareil. Une trentaine d'années plus tard, en 1982, un homme a trouvé un vieil appareil photo et l'a emmené à la police. Celle-ci a développé le film histoire de pouvoir retrouver les propriétaires. La plupart des résultats ont été détruits à l’exception de quelques photos. On ignore ce qui est arrivé au visage des garçons, ni pourquoi aucune autre photo n'a été prise après celle-ci. Les personnes n'ont jamais pu être identifiées et les corps n'ont jamais été retrouvés. Ce qui apparaît sur l'image reste un mystère. * ''Satoru-Kun'' : Selon une légende urbaine japonaise , Satoru-Kun est un esprit , un fantôme ou un démon qui apparaît sous la forme d'un jeune garçon. Il sait tout sur le passé, le présent et l'avenir et peut répondre à toute question qui lui est posée. * ''Liars (Mensonges)'' : Une capture d'image vidéo terrifiante montrant le visage d'un adolescent au visage défigurer nommé Jimmy , on raconte qu'il était un adolescent normal qui fut aspergé par de l'acide qui le défigura. Il devient alors complètement fou. * ''Who was the Phone ?'' : Un type est avec sa copine. Il reçoit un appel d'un homme qui lui demande ce qu'il fait avec sa fille. Il interroge sa petite amie qui lui répond que c'est impossible car son père est mort. Alors qui était au téléphone ? * ''The Parrot (Le Perroquet)'' : Une étrange histoire au sujet d'un scientifique qui aurait crée une nouvelle couleur , mais si vous regardez cette image et que vous y pensez quelques jours plus tard , votre cerveau sera grillé. En réalité il s'agit d'une fresque représentant la tète d'un Perroquet. * ''The Hands Resist him'' : Une toile hantée , elle montrerait un petit garçon à coté d'une marionnette de très grande taille , avec des mains derrière la vitre. Certaines personnes sont mortes après l'avoir vu , ou on eu un comportement bizarre. * ''Homicidal Liu'' : Frère de Jeff , on le croyait mort mais en réalité il a survécu après que Jeff lui est enfoncé le couteau dans son ventre. Un jour il disparaît mystérieusement dans sa chambre d’hôpital et tout comme son frère lui fut prit de pulsion meurtrière et devint lui aussi un tueur en série. * ''Le Chauffeur de Taxi'' : C'est l'histoire d'une jeune femme qui un taxi pour cher ces parents lorsque le chauffeur l’amène dans la rue elle sortit du taxi pour le payée le chauffeur mais il lui répondit «payer plus tard» .Quand elle monta dans sa chambre remarqua quelque chose d'inquiétant qui la fixa , il s'agissait du chauffeur de taxi qui la regarda avec un sourire. Le jour suivant au moment ou la jeune femme allait se couchée elle entendis des pas venant de sa chambre lorsqu'elle aperçue le chauffeur armée d'une s'avancé vers et lui tranche la tète en lui disant « dernier voyage ». * ''Clockwork'' : L'histoire d'une jeune fille qui fut martyrisée et abusée sexuellement par ces parents et son frère devient folle et finie par ètre une tueuse en série .On la représente souvent comme une jeune fille aux cheveux moyennement bruns et un cadran sur son œil gauche et on dit qu'elle est capable de stoppée le temps pour attaquer ces victimes. * ''Solitude'' : Récit d'un homme habitant seul dans un appartement où d'étranges évènements surviennent de jour en jour, le plongeant petit à petit dans la folie. * ''The Green Doll (la poupée verte)'' : C'est une poupée maléfique qui chaque jour quand elle lève un doigt, un enfant meurt, avec une lettre dans la boîte, qui est marqué «toujours te mettre dans une boîte». * ''Bloody Mary'' : Bloody Mary est une légende urbaine. Elle serait une femme, jeune apparemment, et mutilée, recouverte de sang, qui hanterait les miroirs. Pour l'invoquée, il faut prononcé 13 fois "Bloody Mary" dans une pièce fermée, devant un miroir, dans le noir, éclairée par une chandelle, et on la verrait apparaître dans le miroir. Si on ajoute lors de la 13eme répétition , elle vous attaquerait sauvagement. * ''The Holders (Les Porteurs)'' : Est une série d'histoires de creepypasta sur une quête pour obtenir un grand nombre d'éléments magiques qui apporteront la fin du monde une fois qu'ils sont réunis dans un seul endroit. Ceux qui souhaitent participer à la récupération des objets sont appelés "Les Porteurs". * ''Spider's Lullaby (la Berceuse de l'Araignée) :'' : C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme nommé Mathieu qui à rencontré une jeune fille sur internet nommée Reina. Alors qu'il souhaite la rencontrée on raconte que la jeune fille est retrouvée morte couvert de morsures d’arachnides. Le soir même, une ami de Mathieu a reçu des nouvelles de Reina sur MSN. Elle lui a dit que Reina lui avait juste envoyé un fichier et s'est déconnectée, c'était un fichier wav et elle l'a écouté , il s'agit d'une berceuse appelée «la Berceuse de l'Araignée». * ''Time-out'' : Un petit garçon de huit ans qui assassine les gens. Il détesterait être seul et emmènerait l'âme de ses victimes dans un monde fait d'ombre, monde dont il est le maître. * ''Rachel Gold Eyes'' : Une jeune fille de 14 ans qui suite à la perte de son frère jumeau à développé une folie noire. Par un changement soudain de lumière, ses yeux sont devenus oranges et ses lèvres noires. Elle s'est tranchée les paupières inférieures et tue de différente façon ces victimes en disant toujours "Never Remain alone in the darkness", soit "Ne reste jamais seul dans le noir". * ''Dark Miku'' : Une jeune fille de 16 ans brûlant le corps des ses victimes après avoir arraché leur globes oculaires qu'elle collectionne . Elle a des cheveux bleu turquoise coiffés en couette, des vêtements sobres, un débardeur gris, une jupe noire et une cravate bleue quelle utilise parfois pour étrangler ses victimes. Elle s'est prise d'une grande folie a l'âge de 13 ans ne supportant plus l'égoïsme et la maltraitance des ses parents. * ''Le Journal'' : Le récit d'un jeune biologiste qui s'amuse pendant ses heures perdues à créer un petit royaume d'insectes dont il est le "dieu". Ces derniers deviennent progressivement dangereux et incontrôlables. Après avoir essayé de les tuer en vain, le jeune homme se fait dévorer par ses créations devenues d'énormes monstres assoiffés de sang. * ''Mr.Welldone'' : Creepypasta qui parle d'un certain Mr. Welldone. Il était une victime de l'Holocauste qui a été expérimentée par des médecins nazis et transformée en une créature moitié-Machine. Quel que soit son origine, il semble que M. Welldone peuvent être un malade mental qu'il possède un journal intitulé le journal de Mr. Welldone. * ''Reggie'' : Reggie est une créature humanoïde avec des mains mécaniques. Il aime l'obscurité, et tue ses victimes dans l'obscurité. Sa seule faiblesse est la lumière. * ''Nemesis'' : Creepypasta sur une certaine Nemesis autrefois appelée Nancy Gale, Nemesis est une jeune fille malveillante et folle, est tout à fait capable de tuer ses victimes sans remords. Cependant, elle ne tue pas ces victimes par plaisir mais uniquement ceux qui font le mal. * ''The Bloody Painter'' : Creepypasta sur un tueur en série qui utilise le sang pour peindre. * ''Kate the Chaser'' : Kate était à l'origine une jeune fille normale, qui avait des visions de l'homme mince, quelque chose qu'elle partageait avec son amie, CR. Une nuit, elle a été attaquée chez elle par l'homme mince, mais réussit à s’échapper. Elle a été chassée par le Slender man, est devenu folle et maintenant est ensuite transformée en un proxy appelé le Chaser. * ''The Toadman's Saga (La saga du Toadman)'' : La saga du Toadman est une série de Creepypasta écrit par Wolfenmaus qui raconte les exploits d'un mystérieux tueur en série nommé « The Toadman » qui a été exécuté trente ans avant la première histoire. * ''Nina the Killer'' : Une jeune fille détraquée grande admiratrice de Jeff the Killer. * ''Hasshaku-Sama'' : Est un Yokai à l'apparence d'une belle jeune femme qui kidnappe des enfants. Certains croient que c'est le fantôme d'une mère qui a perdu son enfant. * ''Tiny Teri'' : Theresa ; «Teri» était à l'origine une fille normale qui avec des amis ont été violés et plus tard tués par un groupe de voyous. Teri plus tard est revenu à la vie comme un fantôme et plus tard tué les voyous responsable de sa mort. * ''Les Risques du Métier'' : On dit que le métier de garde du corps est un boulot à risque c'est le cas pour Marcus un garde du corps qui à été choisis avec trois autres pour protéger un homme crapuleux. Ils l'escortent jusqu'à Las Vegas mais au moment ou ils ont en chemin des mystérieuses secousses retentissent , ils s'arrêtent près d'un champs et c'est là ou les choses se gâte pour les quatre gardes du corps dont Marcus seront les victimes d'un homme d'affaire qui est en réalité un envoyé du Diable. * ''Sexual Offenderman'' : Sexual Offenderman est un membre de la famille de Slenderman et est l'oncle du Slenderman. À la différence de la plupart de ses espèces cependant, il préfère aller séduire des jeunes femmes pour faire du sexe avec elles. Il est connu pour être un grand fumeur. * ''The Abandoned Station Train'' : Creepypasta concernant une gare abandonnée au passé troublant , lorsque vous arriverez dans cette gare vous serez coincez le seul moyen de quitter cette gare est d'attendre le prochain train pendant un jour. Creepypastas inspirées de faits "réels" * ''La Fondation SCP (Secure Contain Protect)'' : Série de faux rapports décrivant diverses créatures surnaturelles, dangereuses ou pas, ainsi que des moyens de les contenir. Celle-ci commença par la description du SCP-173, sorte de statue de béton peinte qui ne bouge que lorsqu'elle n'est pas située dans une ligne de vue. La série fut lancé sur le site 4chan. Un jeu fut édité sur le sujet, ou l'on incarne un "Classe-D" (sorte de bouc émissaire) et ou le personnage tente d’échapper a des SCP pour trouver la sortie de l'enfers de la fondation. * ''Le Trombi de la Mort'' : L'une des rares creepypastas écrites en français racontant l'histoire de 5 personnes qui découvrent un site, où si l'on y publie une photo, le site nous la renvoie en version gore où l'on voit les personnes sur la photo massacrée, et qui, plus tard, meurent de la même façon que sur la photo envoyée sur le site. * ''Abandonned by Disney'' (Abandonné par Disney) : Creepypasta qui raconte l'histoire d'une vraie ville fantôme dont Disney est à l'origine, sur le thème du Livre de la Jungle, son dernier film d'animation avant son décès. Un jeune journaliste décide d'enquêter sur une des attractions du parc nommée Le Palais de Mowgli. L'attraction est complètement délabrée, le journaliste prend des photos des lieux : une cuisine abandonnée, statue de Mowgli... Souvent, le journaliste voit des panneaux "Abandonned by Disney" : il se dit que ce sont les habitants du coin qui se sont rebellés. Il entend des murmures qui ressemblent à une conversation. L'élément le plus troublant des lieux est un costume Mickey aux couleurs négatives qui va se relever et dire "Hey, tu veux voir ma tête qui se détache ?". Mickey retira sa tête, laissant couler du sang jaune et visqueux. Effrayé, le jeune homme s'enfuit et voit un dernier panneau griffé et écrit différemment : "Abandonned by God". * ''Thisman.org'' : Un site internet décrivant le visage d'un homme avec un portrait robot, le visage serait apparu dans les rêves de centaines de personnes a travers le monde, les gens qui ont fais le rêve avec ce visage on décris l'homme comme "relativement amical" mais ce visage aurait conduit certaines personnes à avoir des états suicidaires voir même à se suicider, les gens qui voient ce visage en rêve pendant des périodes difficiles de leurs vie. * ''NormalPornForNormalPeople.com'' : Un site web prétendument pornographique et anciennement fermé, où on peut trouver des vidéos étranges, inquiétantes, voire glauques à travers le réseau de liens du site. L'une d'entre elles intitulée Useless.avi mettait en scène la mort d'une personne. Site faisant penser au site du film d'horreur Terreur point com. * ''Hatebook'' : Une version de Facebook trouvée sur le deep web qui serait en réalité un réseau de tueurs en série. On voit des vidéos étranges, inquiétantes, voire glauques à travers le réseau de liens du site. L'une d'entre elles mettait en scène la mort d'une personne. * ''Poupée Annabelle'' : La poupée Annabelle du film Conjuring serait a l'origine de quelque meurtres. Lorainne Warren en a témoigné elle-même, Annabelle tuait celle ou celui qui la possédait. Annabelle est aujourd'hui exposée au musée de Lorainne Warren, cependant la vitrine de cette poupée est fermée a double tour et enchaînée. * ''The Russian Sleep Experiment'' (L'expérience russe d'hypnologie) : Creepypasta d'une expérience russe d'hypnologie dans les années 1940. Expérience dans laquelle cinq personnes sont laissés éveillé pendant 15 jours. Les personnes concernés sont devenus folles au bout des 5 jours. * ''Gateway of the Lind'' (Passerelle sur la mine) : Expérience en 1983 sur un humain privé de tous ses sens et de tout moyen de perception de stimuli, qui serait capable de sentir la présence de Dieu. * ''Bunny Man'' (L'homme lapin) : La légende dit que si vous marchez le long du tunnel dans le comté de Fairfax en Virginie vers minuit, Bunny Man vous attrapera et vous pendra à l'entrée du pont. * ''The Wyoming incident'' (L'incident du Wyoming) : Creepypasta d'un cas de hack d’une chaîne de télévision assez peu connu. Une personne a réussi à interrompre les transmissions d’un programme local et a diffusé sa propre vidéo. La vidéo contient de nombreuses scènes de têtes sans corps prenant des poses et faisant des gestes divers et variés, jusqu’à reproduire des émotions. La position de la caméra bouge toute les 10 secondes et la vidéo est régulièrement interrompue par un sigle de présentation spéciale. La vidéo suivante montre quelques-uns de ces intervalles. Cette vidéo donnerait des vomissements, des hallucinations et des maux de têtes à ceux qui la regarde. Certains ont affirmé que c’était un phénomène paranormal, mais les spécialistes ont confirmé que ces effets ont été causés par des fréquences qui ont été jouées pendant la transmission. Dans le clip, la fréquence était entre 17 et 19 Hz. Lorsque cette fréquence est jouée pendant une période prolongée, les yeux commencent à vibrer et cela provoque ces hallucinations. Cette vidéo est significative dans le sens où c’est un des incidents de détournement de transmission les plus récents. Ce type d’action était beaucoup plus rare dans les années 80 (voir l’incident Chicago Max Headroom) et s’est même davantage raréfié de nos jours. Le coupable n’a toujours pas été retrouvé, et toutes les tentatives de retracer et d’analyser l’enregistrement original sont inutiles. * ''Léguman, la saison 4 inachevée'' : La mini-série de Léguman qui était diffusée durant l'émission Téléchat devait avoir une saison 4 mais elle resta inachevée à cause de divers événements étranges (accidents, suicides...). * ''The Scariest Picture on the Internet'' (L'image la plus effrayante d'internet) : Creepypasta d'une image présentée comme l'autoportrait hanté d'une jeune fille qui se serait suicidée. Toute personne fixant l’œuvre pendant plus de cinq minutes la verrait bouger et serait prise de pulsions suicidaires. Il s'agit en réalité d'un artwork pour une série de science-fiction américaine. * ''The Wanderer'' (Le Vagabond) : Dans les années 1990, une jeune fille s'est suicidé après avoir visionné une photo publiée dans un vieux groupe de discussion. L'image était d'une figure - dont certains identifiés comme une femme - au milieu d'une route déserte. La figure est transparente au point que ses jambes sont à peine visibles et est éclairé par une source lumineuse inconnue venant de la direction de la caméra. Si c'est des phares, une lampe de poche ou la lumière de l'appareil lui-même n'est pas connu avec certitude, comme la source réelle de l'image n'a jamais été identifiée. Aucune caractéristique du visage ne peut être discernée, mais le chiffre est plus facilement identifiable par ses longs appendices osseux qui ressemblent à des pattes d'araignée. Ceux qui ont vu l'image ou connaissait l'existence ont appris à connaître la figure comme « The Wanderer ». * ''La famille X'' : Une famille française qui aurait disparu dans des conditions mystérieuses en 2001. Une vidéo aurait été publiée sur internet montrant deux jeunes adolescents enquêtant dans la maison de cette famille, et qui serait victime de phénomènes paranormaux. On pourrait voir à la fin de cette vidéo, l'un des deux adolescents mourir dans d'horribles conditions. Celle-ci fut directement supprimée. * ''Chris Benoit DVD'' : Un jeune homme commande sur EBay un DVD sur le célèbre catcheur de la WWE Chris Benoit décédé en 2007. Sur le DVD Il avait 3 disques, mais dans une poche à l'arrière de l'ensemble, il voit un 4ème disque ou il y a sur une étiquette : scènes supprimées et clips spéciaux qui relate une autre version bien plus macabre sur la mort de Chris Benoit. * ''L'entrepôt'' : Quelque part dans la région de Champagne un entrepôt désaffecté. Il est abandonné depuis des années, sans que personne ne soit vraiment capable de dire quelle fut son utilité. Il s'agissait d'une petite entreprise de logistique dans les années 80 et le début des années 90. Un matin, le corps d'un enfant de 4 ans a été retrouvé, gisant dans l'un des hangars. Le corps d'une fillette a également été retrouvé dans les bureaux, étranglée près d'une fenêtre du petit bâtiment. Même après la fin de l'enquête, qui a vu le coupable mis en prison, le syndicat de la boite a déclaré refuser de travailler sur ce site, les hommes se plaignant de malaises fréquents. Relativement compréhensive, la direction a déménagé toute l'activité à 150 kilomètres de là, et même si l'entreprise a depuis déposé le bilan, aucun des anciens employés ne veut jamais revoir le site. Et on raconte qu'il serait hanté. * ''La Théorie MLP'' (The MLP Theory) : Selon un rapport, Lauren Faust, la réalisatrice de la série My Little Pony, l’amitié c’est magique se serait inspirée de 6 filles qui allaient toutes à la même école, et sont mortes le même jour, le 19 Janvier 1989. On raconte que les héroïnes de la série étaient étrangement similaires aux 6 filles décédées et que Lauren Faust à voulu rendre hommage à ces jeunes filles. * [https://www.youtube.com/user/jeanpierreherlant ''Le Cas de Jean-Pierre Herlant''] : La légende urbaine dit que le youtuber français Jean-Pierre Herlant serait mort en 2012 suite au succès critique négatives de ses vidéos et surtout les insultes des kikoos. Joharno en a témoigné lui même qu'il a subi une "profonde dépression suite à son succès inattendu", une vidéo nommée [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4597i4E5O00 La vérité sur Jean Pierre Herlant] le montrerait comme un extra-terrestre, avec en fond la musique de X-Files. Mais il refit deux vidéos en 2013 puis disparait. Nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles de Jean-Pierre Herlant, mis à part qu'il serait mort mais personne n'en est sûr. * ''Garfield is dead ? : Creppypasta tiré de la bande desinné anglo-saxonne Garfield ''. Il met en scène Garfield dans sa maison , abandonné , ayant des illusion de Jon qui lui donne sa gamelle , et une voix qui lui fait croire qu'il est morts . Apparrement , elle a été vraiment dessiné , mais personne ne la retrouva . * '''Ash'Coma (l'hypothèse du Coma de Sacha) : Cette hypothèse raconte la théorie de Sacha, s'étant fait toucher par la foudre suite à son accident de vélo, il se retrouve à l'hôpital et il serait apparemment dans le coma. En effet tout Pokemon ne serait qu'un rêve se déroulant dans le subconscient de Sacha durant son coma. * Waverly Hills Sanatorium (Le Sanatorium de Waverly Hills) : Un ancien sanatorium situé dans l'état du Kentucky aux États-Unis, considéré comme hanté depuis plus d'un siècle. Plusieurs histoires définissent ses activités paranormales comme la chambre 502 ou la fameuse Body Chute, destiné autrefois à la collecte de cadavre pour ne pas effrayer les patients du sanatorium qui étaient victimes d'expérimentations illégales contre l'épidémie de tuberculose qui ravageait le pays à l'époque. 63 000 patients sont morts dans cet hôpital, tous les fondements de ces histoires considérées maintenant comme creepypasta ont été vérifiés par EVP, un épisode de Chasseur de fantômes (Ghost Hunters) est consacré à la fouille de ce sanatorium, pendant le passage d'un couloir au détecteur de chaleur, l'enregistrement montre au fond de ce couloir qu'un corps s'était déplacé, hors aucune personne physique n'était présente, renforçant la crainte de ce lieu dans les années 2000. * La vérité sur Shaye Saint John (The truth about Shaye Saint John) : Il existe une chaine Youtube montrant des vidéos sur Shaye Saint John, une marionnette en plastique assez effrayante qui parle bizarrement qui s'habille en travestie, ce que tout le monde ignore c'est que derrière ce pantin ce cache l'histoire d'Éric Fournier, alias Shaye Saint John qui c’était suicidé en se noyant dans sa salle de bain. On raconte qu'un film sur lequel Shaye travaillait avant son suicide était appelé Salle de Bain. * The Most Beautiful thing in the World (La Plus Belle chose au Monde) : Il y a un site sur internet , c'est une page complètement noire, rien à cliquer, pas de liens, rien. Il est dit que si on y va à 02:59 précises du matin, une image nommée themostbeautifulthingintheworld.jpg sera uploadée et visible, et si vous la voyez vous disparaîtriez, pour toujours. Certains disent que l'image est le portrait d'une personne, d'autres disent que l'image est en fait terrifiante. Quoiqu'il en soit, à exactement 3h du matin, une image sera uploadée et vous fera réveiller dans votre lit comme si vous veniez de rêver. * The Little Pin Backpack (Le Petit Sac à dos rose) : Une personne aurait trouver un mystérieux sac à dos , à l’intérieur du sac il 'y avait des dessins qui ont été dessinée par une petite fille qui racontait sa journée avec Lisa son amie imaginaire.'' * Hotline to the Hell : Un site prévenant de la série Jigoku Shojo «la Fille des Enfers". Tous les soirs, à minuit , il est possible d'accéder à un site Internet appelé «Le Courrier des Enfers» (「地獄通信」, «Jigoku Tsūshin»). Quiconque désire se venger de quelqu'un peut écrire le nom de son ennemi(e) sur ce site. La Fille des enfers viendra alors venger la personne, faisant vivre à son ennemi(e) tout le mal qu'il / elle a commis avant de l'emmener en enfer via le Styx. Pour cela, elle remettra à la personne une poupée ornée d'un ruban rouge; lorsque le demandeur ou la demandeuse retirera le ruban, le pacte sera scellé. Des rumeurs à propos du site se propagent parmi les lycéens, comme une légende urbaine, car l'action de la Fille des enfers n'est pas gratuite, et le prix de cette transaction est l’âme de la personne désireuse de vengeance, comme le dit son slogan, «deux tombes pour une malédiction». * Google Maps 3D : Le 21 décembre 2011, un utilisateur anonyme a posté sur le salon /x/ de 4chan un message qui donnait de simple instruction sur une adresse a taper sur Google maps. l'adresse était celle d'une résidence a Nancy, Lorraine, France. En navigant via la recherche 3D de Google Maps, on trouve une photo d'une créature à l'allure repoussante sur un balcon. La réponse la plus probable qui a été retenue disait qu'il s'agissait d'un porte-planche de surf. Cependant, pendant le débat, Google Images a censuré la créature. Ce qui nous amène à nous poser cette question : pourquoi Google l'aurait-il masquée, à moins que ce soit quelque chose qu'il tient à garder secret ? Ce que l'on voit sur l'image n'a toujours pas été résolu, néanmoins, les recherches et hypothèses demeurent actifs. * Gloomy Sunday : Szomorú Vasárnap, ou "Sombre Dimanche" en français et «Gloomy Sunday» en anglais, est une chanson hongroise écrite en 1933 par le compositeur Rezső Seress. Elle est plus connue sous le nom de "Chanson hongroise du suicide" à cause de certains suicides commis par les gens qui l'ont entendue. La chanson a été reprises plusieurs fois, la plus connue des reprises étant celle de Billie Holiday, et elle est grandement considérée comme une légende urbaine et une brillante campagne de marketing. La version qui a passé les ondes radio, cependant, n'est pas la version originellement écrite. Rezső Seress avait écrit ça au départ pour se venger de sa compagne qui l'avait récemment quitté. La chanson réussit à les réunir pendant un court moment, avant qu'elle ne saute par la fenêtre de son appartement. Rezső était dehors à ce moment. Sa compagne avait laissé une lettre pour lui -- "Szomorú Vasárnap." La chanson a été changé avant la sortie. Rezső Seress lui-même se suicida en 1969, en sautant par la fenêtre, comme sa compagne avant lui. Creepypastas juste en images * Smile.dog : Creepypasta terrifiante mettant en scène l'image d'un Malamute d'Alaska exécutant un sourire d'humain et un regard troublant qui hanterait les gens qui la regardent. La véritable version est encore plus malsaine, dans laquelle une forme humanoïde sur un fond rouge sourit, mais la photo à été supprimée suite à plusieurs personnes qui se seraient suicidés après avoir eux des crises de paranoïa. Une personne la regardant trop longtemps voit la forme hanter ses rêves, et qui lui demanderait de publier cette image sur plusieurs forums. * Hasard.gif: fichier sous forme de .gif qui provoque chance ou malchance à celui le regarde en entier. * Ratus.jpg : Une image d'un rat maudit. Toutes personnes qui regardent ce rat sont poussé au suicide. * The Cage : Photo représentant un Nicolas Cage démoniaque qui exécute un sourire peu rassurant. * The Scariest Picture on the Internet : Une image présentée comme l'autoportrait hanté d'une jeune fille qui se serait suicidée. Toute personne fixant l’œuvre pendant plus de cinq minutes la verrait bouger et serait prise de pulsions suicidaires. Il s'agit en réalité d'un artwork pour une série de science-fiction américaine. * lifeisobvious.gif : Un fichier au format ".gif", il a été posté par un certain "MycoseDeClodo" sur le forum "Blabla 18-25 ans" de Jeuxvidéo.com, le gif en question commence par afficher un enfant métisse aux yeux bleu qui regarde l'internaute, 5 minutes après, des défilements d'images et des écritures en Chinois/Japonais apparaissent, d'après l'auteur, il insinuerait avoir entendu des bruits sourds qui venez de son plafond vers 3h du matin et qu'il voyait un visage "malsain" de partout, après quelques recherches qu'ont fait les forumeurs sur le topic concerné, ils disaient que le gif en question aurait une image subliminal qui aurait pu donner des hallucinations à l'auteur du sujet. * The.Gif: Creepypasta concernant un gif qui est censé tuer tout ceux qui le regardent. Cette image aurait été posté il y a plusieurs années sur 4chan, et le gif parrait normal mais le sourire devient malsain, s'en suivent alors des images subliminales très choquantes et finit sur un "have a nice day". * SpongeBob BootlePants : Une image de Bob l’Éponge se tenant sans bouche et les yeux injectés de sang qui donne la malchance si on la regarde. Jeux vidéos * Slenderman (L'homme mince) : un mème internet. Il met en scène une entité mystérieuse : c'est une créature à forme humanoïde à la peau blafarde et qui ne possède pas de visage, il a des tentacules noires qui sortent de son dos. L'histoire est qu'il enlèverait des enfants pour les emmener dans une forêt, et qu'avant de commettre son méfait, il apparaitrait d'abord sur des photos des enfants en question. Les premiers signes qui signaleraient la présence de Slenderman sont la quinte de toux, le mal de crâne et les écrans d'appareils électroniques qui se brouillent. Il a notamment été rendu célèbre au travers de la série internet Truble Hornets, un jeu vidéo amateur Slender sorti en juin 2012 reprend ce thème dans une ambiance horrifique, où l'on doit chercher des notes disséminées partout dans la map, avant que Slender ne nous trouve. Il y a quatre sorte de map, une forêt, une prison abandonnée, une maison et un hôpital psychiatrique abandonné lui aussi, mais le niveau qui reste le plus connu est celui de la forêt. * Ben Drowned (Ben noyé) : creepypasta qui a remportée un succès notable grâce à la qualité de son texte et à sa longueur rare. L'histoire met en scène un étudiant américain, nommé Jadusable, qui lors d'un vide grenier, va trouver une cartouche du jeu The Legend Of Zelda : Majora's Mask. Le vendeur lui offre le jeu. D'apparence similaires aux autres quand il commence à y jouer, il va très vite se rendre compte que la cartouche du jeu est en fait hantée par une sorte de fantôme nommé Ben, qui était l'enfant qui possédait le jeu avant Jadusable mais qui s'était noyé avant d'avoir pu le terminer. Il existe également une suite, elle met en scène les moments passés avec l'esprit de Ben s'amusant de plus en plus avec le joueur, en le terrifiant grâce à des bugs, des noyades ainsi que des combustions spontanées du héros. Dans le jeu, Ben semble incarné par la statue de Link plus dérangeante qui apparaît lorsque l'on joue la mélodie Elegy of emptiness. Le marchand de masques qui apparaît dans plusieurs jeux Zelda est également affilié à cette histoire, notamment avec la célèbre phrase "You've met a terrible fate, haven't you?" (Ce qui veux dire en anglais: "Tu as rencontré un destin terrible, n'est-ce pas?".), ainsi que son thème joué à l'envers, Song of Healing, appelé ainsi Song of Unhealing, et qui est le thème principal de Ben. En réalité, Ben serait l'esprit décédé du précédent joueur du jeu (dont le fichier était encore là sur la cartouche.), et qui voudrait forcer le joueur à terminé ce qu'il avait commencé avec sa précédente partie. De nombreuses vidéos créées également par Jadusable se trouvent sur Internet et retracent ces moments bizarres, alors que son journal écrit sur ces moments est également entièrement disponible. Un fan-film a été également créé, de la même manière de l'histoire du Slenderman. * Sonic.exe : Creepypasta d'un jeu qui aurait été crée par un auteur inconnu où Sonic serait lui-même un démon, aux yeux noirs avec des pupilles rouges et "pleurant" du sang en permanence. Le joueur incarnera a tour de rôle Tails, Knuckles et Dr. Eggman. Sonic les tuera a tour de rôle en prétendant jouer avec eux. Avant de tuer Eggman, une image angoissante de Sonic.exe apparaîtra où il utilisera sa phrase la plus connu, I am God (traduit par Je suis Dieu en français). La musique du Game over correspond a la musique du Game over de Sonic CD version américaine a l'envers. Dans la Creepypasta, la chose la plus dérangeante à propos de Sonic.exe, c'est qu'il nous regarde avec une expression malsaine et effrayante. Le jeu est téléchargeable sur PC et Mac. * Le Syndrome de Lavanville : Une légende urbaine qui se rallie au jeu de Gameboy Pokémon Version Verte, une édition de Pokémon Rouge et Bleue sortie uniquement au Japon, le 27 février 1996 veut que la musique originale japonaise de cette ville ait provoqué des troubles divers auprès des enfants qui y ont été trop exposé, ainsi qu'un état délirant chez son compositeur, bien que cela reste cependant une pure invention de fans, malgré sa persistance. * Herobrine : Herobrine est une légende circulant dans le jeu Minecraft. C'est un personnage humain, généralement représenté par le skin par défaut du jeu mais avec des yeux blancs, qui serait une créature possédant des pouvoirs surnaturels qui hanterait des joueurs de Minecraft, mais jamais en version crackée. Herobrine est également parfois appelé « HIM » ('lui') et serait l'incarnation d'un frère décédé de Markus Persson, dit "Notch", le créateur du jeu. Bien que Notch, après que la légende s'est répandue, ait nié l'existence d'une telle créature, le net regorge de témoignages textes ou vidéos d'Herobrine. Sur une de ces vidéos, on y voit le joueur se faire tourmenter par le spectre, et finir par une image peu rassurante d'Herobrine : il s'agit d'un zoom sur sa tête ou ses yeux sont noirs, et à l’intérieur, deux yeux humains fixent le joueur. D'autres vidéos ont vu le jour, et certaines ont même disparu mystérieusement de YouTube. * Pokemon Lost Silver (Pokémon : L'argent perdu) : Un jeu vidéo inspiré de Pokemon Or, téléchargeable sur le net (au format EXE). On y incarne Gold (surnommé comme ceci par le narrateur, il est réalité nommé "...") perdu avec des Zarbis livrant des messages comme LEAVE et son Héricendre s'appelant HURRY. Il perdra ses bras, se transformera en fantôme et combattra Red de Pokemon Rouge avec un Celebi chromatique coupé en deux. Ce jeux raconte les fins horribles des personnages mourant, remplacés ou re-crées. * SCP-087 : SCP-087 n’est pas à proprement parler un Creepypasta du jeu vidéo. Au départ, SCP signifie Secure, Contain & Protect, et est le sigle d’une association qui recense tout un tas de phénomène étranges et d’artefacts mystérieux, dont le 087. Ce chiffre désigne en réalité un escalier, situé sur un campus dont nous ne divulguerons pas le nom afin de ne pas tenter les plus braves (ou les plus fous). Là où les choses deviennent bizarre, c’est que cet escalier possède de bien étranges propriétés, comme le fait de ne pas autoriser les lumières de plus de 75 watts, ou la présence d’un être bien mystérieux (référence SCP-087-1), ne disposant pas d’yeux et apparaissant aléatoirement. Reste qu’un jeu reproduisant à l’identique ce phénomène étrange est sorti il y a quelque temps, afin de visiter virtuellement ce lieu des plus étranges. Il se murmure même que certaines personnes y aient aperçu SCP-087-1. * Tails Doll (Poupée Tails) : Personnage apparu dans le jeu de course Sonic R. À l'origine, il s'agit d'un double de Tails mais son apparence à engendré des rumeurs d'horreurs à son sujet. C'est une poupée qui se déplace comme un fantôme. Il a aussi obtenu d'autres formes qui le rend encore plus effrayant et ce qui est étrange chez ce personnage, c'est son cristal rouge. Selon le mythe, il apparaîtrait si on s'enferme dans une salle de bain, qu'on éteint la lumière et qu'on écoute la chanson du circuit Living in the City à l'envers, il s'agit du circuit dans lequel le personnage est débloqué. Une autre histoire raconte que faire le jeu à 100% le provoquerait à en sortir, il est surtout connu pour la chanson Can you feel the sunshine ?. * Luigi's Mansion's - Area 5 : Creepypasta de Luigi's Mansion's. Caractérisé par une zone 5 inexistante ( Moi même j'y ai joué et terminé 5 fois le jeux , je n'ai jamais vue de zone 5 ) , ou des chose paranormal se passait , mais la creepypasta se repose surtout sur la Phrase "Mario est MORT" et la tête de Mario , morte et mutilé qui tombe du plafond . * Polybius : un jeu d'arcade créé en 1981 censé être une création du gouvernement et qui causerait aux joueurs des hallucinations, des cauchemars et des états suicidaires. Le jeu aurait été développé par une société allemande nommée Sinneslöschen (littéralement effacement des sens), et n'aurait été commercialisé que dans l'état américain de l'Oregon. * Mario Beyond Hell Valley (Mario : Au delà de la vallée de l'enfer) : dans le jeu Super Mario Galaxy 2, si vous allez dans le monde Magma glacé et que vous regardez le haut des montagnes bleues en arrière plan, vous pouvez apercevoir des entités paranormales vous fixant. * Alice : Retour au pays de la folie : Jeu vidéo d'une version perdue du conte Alice au pays des merveilles de Lewis Caroll dans lequel Alice serait dans un pays ou vit la mort et la folie. On peut voir aussi Peter White, le lapin blanc en version humaine qui inciterait des enfants très jeunes à aller dans le pays ou ils mourront transpercés par des piques. * Super Mario 64, le tableau fantôme : Cartouche hantée de Super Mario 64 mettant en scène la mort de Mario dans différent tableaux. * Hypno's Lullaby (La berceuse d'Hypnomade) : Une vidéo montrant le Pokémon Hypnomade chantant une berceuse avec la musique de Lavanville, tout en hypnotisant tout ceux qui la regarde. Une version hack existe où on devrait le combattre contre de vraies personnes. * Azty and the Mower (Azty et la faucheuse) : Creeypasta d'un jeu vidéo peu connu sorti sur Super Nintendo, l'image montrait un raton-laveur se faisant poursuivre par une faucheuse. Ce jeu fut tellement malsain qui causa une série de meurtres et qui aujourd'hui n'existe plus. Il y a une rumeur selon laquelle le Joueur du Grenier aurait testé ce jeu non répertorié sur SNES, et que selon des fans, l'épisode est étrange et il a été immédiatement supprimé de Youtube. * Luigi's Mansion X : Creppypasta sur Luigi's Mansion encore , mais celle si mais en avant un Boo et le chiffre Romain "X" , comme dans le nom . Ce fameux Boo a "X" point de vie , et n'avait pas de nom , alors que les autres ont toujours des nom drôle , comme Boochon , ou TaBoo . * Mortal Kombat.exe : Creepypasta d'un jeu de Mortal Kombat qui ressemble à n'importe quel jeux de Mortal Kombat. Tout commence avec un petit piratin cherchant à télécharger un jeu, et tombant sur une étrange Rom. Dans cette histoire, il s’agit d’une version de Mortal Kombat beaucoup plus glauque. Le jeu comporte tous les personnages de la série : 267 personnages, 500 stages, 11 fatalités par personnages. On raconte qu'un joueur nommé Layne, décide alors de disputer un combat, histoire de se détendre et de profiter un peu de cette aubaine. Deux rounds plus tard, le voilà qui s’apprête à terminer son adversaire d’une fatalité. Comme le jeu est un peu bizarre, une boîte de dialogue apparaît alors, lui demandant de choisir un nom dans une liste (il choisira le nom d’un de ses potes) ainsi que la fatalité (en l’occurrence, celle du niveau, soit l’écrasement dans une fosse pleine de piquants). Le jeu ayant crashé, Layne décide alors d’aller se coucher, pour mieux découvrir à son réveil la mort de son ami, tué exactement de la même façon que dans le jeu. * Luna Game : Un jeu centré sur l'univers de My Little Poney, qui met en scène la princesse Luna dans un jeu de plate-forme. Ce jeu n'a pas vraiment de scénario, mais il prend petit à petit place dans un univers extrêmement sombre et comporte énormément de screamers et d'images angoissantes , en particulier des images de poneys "zalgorifiés". Il existe actuellement 6 versions de ce jeu (Dont une nommée "0"), toutes téléchargeables. * Mr. Mix : Un vieux jeu PC qui date des années 1990. C'est principalement un jeu, similaire à Mario qui enseigne la dactylographie, là où il faut taper les mots dans une boîte pour faire un chef et mettre les ingrédients dans un bol. Contrairement aux jeux plus dactylographie, cependant, ce jeu est tristement célèbre pour avoir une courbe de difficulté totalement folle, beaucoup de gens on jouer à ce jeu et n'ont jamais réussit a le finir à cause du cinquième niveau. La plupart des enfants qui ont joué au jeu M. Mix ont déclaré avoir faits des cauchemars. Pour des raisons évidentes, ce jeu ne s'est pas très bien vendu et a été tout de suite retiré. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y a quelques années, quand des pirates informatiques on mis la main sur jeu. Ils ont réussi à casser le code du jeu et de contourner le cinquième niveau. Selon les rapports de ces pirates, le jeu se comporte bizarrement, si le cinquième niveau est contourné il se bloque violemment et montre des images de gens aux visages horriblement déformés, qui semblent hurler de douleur. Ils décidèrent d'arrêter le jeu, chacunes des personnes sont devenuent extrêmement paranoïaques et solitaires, refusant de parler du jeu et présentant des troubles de stress post-traumatiques, peu après le jeu a été totalement détruit. Deux ans après cet incident, un homme a été arrêté après avoir essayé d'enlever une fillette de huit ans dans une épicerie. L'homme a été identifié comme l'un des pirates qui a vu le niveau final du jeu. Il était vêtu d'une toque de blanc et avait un regard de malice indicible et de folie sur son visage. Lorsqu'on l'interroge, l'homme réponds I am Mr. Mix, quiet ! (Je suis Mr. Mix, chut !). * NES Creepypasta Godzilla Monster of Monsters (NES Creepypasta de Godzilla : Monstrer de monstres) : Similaire à la véritable version Nes, à la différence que c'est une version piratée et qu'en plus des monstres du jeu, d'autres qui n'y sont pas font leur apparition tel que Solomon qui a pour phrase connue "Still the best 1973" et Red, un monstre rouge au corps squelettique qui vous fixe de manière inquiétante. Il y a 8 chapitres. * Lonely Pikachu (Pikachu seul) : Creepypasta de Pokémon mettant en scène un Pikachu délaissé, abandonné et seul. * The Midnight Game (Le jeu de minuit) : “Le Jeu de Minuit” est un vieux rituel païen autrefois utilisé comme punition pour ceux qui ont brisé les règles de la religion païenne en question. Bien que c'était une tactique de frayeur pour les croyants, il y a toujours une chance de mourir pour ceux qui jouent au Jeu de Minuit et il y a une plus grande chance de peur mentale permanente. Il est fortement recommandé de NE JAMAIS JOUER AU JEU DE MINUIT. * Animal Crossing : Eirktown : Creepypasta concernant le jeu Animal Crossing : Eirktown. Quand on commence à y jouer on y voit très vite que le jeu est bizarre mais en réalité il est hanté par un certain Erik qui était l'ancien propriétaire du jeu décédé et qui terrifie le joueur. *''Creepypasta Sonic the Hedgegog 2 Master System'' : Une version similaire à la vraie version ou dans ce jeu on insiste à la mort de Sonic et Tails. *''Pokemon Blue Tears (Bleu Larmes)'' : Un jeu Pokemon qui nous raconte l'affrontement entre Red et Blue qui se termine par la mort de Red tué par Blue pour se vengé et finit par ce suicidé. Le développeur qui à conçu ce jeu aurait tué sa femme puis se suicida et que leur enfants se suicidèrent à leur tour. Depuis ce jour aucune personne n'a jouer à ce jeu jugé maudit. * Tails.exe : Une entité ressemblant à Tails tue ce dernier, massacre d'autres notables creepypasta, avant de mourir sous d'atroces souffrances infligées par Cream. * I Hate You : Un Jeu basé sur Super Mario World ou Mario affronte Luigi. Au cours de l'affrontement ou Luigi fut tué par Mario ce dernier s'assit juste sur le bord du pont et pleura. * Le Roi Maudit de Minecraft : Si on joue à Minecraft assez longtemps, on rencontre ce roi maudit dans les terres verdoyantes ou les forets la nuit. Coiffés d'une couronne faites en chaire humaine et habillé d'un manteau ensanglanté, il tyrannise tous les joueurs en faisant pomper des creepers devant lui, répandant ainsi sur son passage des villages incendiés et des terres maculées du sang de ses victimes. Même dans le Nether, les créatures démoniaques le craignent et l'on, par peur, nommés Mercenaire76, après que celui-ci eu décapité 76 modos durant la guerre des Lames Célestes. * Smile.exe : Un jeu centré sur la série My Little Poney téléchargeable sur PC, qui met en scène Pinkie Pie. Dans le jeu vous contrôlez Pinkie ou elle rencontre ces ami puis lorsque vous rencontrez la princesse Celestia l'univers change et devient sombre et glauque , vous crosserez les mêmes poneys tous morts atrocement puis vous rencontrez une nouvelle fois la princesse Celestia qui dira que Pinkie n'a plus sa place ici , puis Pinkie tue la princesse d'une manière atroce ce qui déclenche la fin du jeu avec Pinkie Pie qui nous regarde avec un sourire particulièrement effrayant. * Nim : Un Personnage mystérieux tout blanc apparaissant dans le jeu Roblox. * Sally.exe : C'est la suite de Sonic.exe où ce dernier s'attaque à tour de rôle Amy, Cream et Sally. Au moment ou Sally est tuée par Sonic on voit une séquence du dernier épisode de la série dans lequel Sonic embrasse Sally puis on voit un mots «SONIC MY LOVE». * Super Smash Bros Melee Hidaka : Un script appelé « Char.txt », contiendrait toutes les variables et les mouvements possibles des personnages dans le jeu. Chaque personnage dispose d’un fichier TXT qui lui est attribué, qui sont tous situés dans le dossier « Char ».et on tombe sur un fichier nommé : Hhidaka.txt.Le nom Hhidaka.txt vient de Hiroaki Hidaka est le nom d'un serial killer au Japon, exécuté le 25/12/2006, le jour de la sortie du jeu. * Luigi's Mansion Shadow : Image du jeux vidéo Luigi's Mansion sur GameCube. Celle ci montre un bug d'ombre, pendant la séquence de la salle des téléphones, dans laquelle ont voit l'ombre de Luigi se pendre. Elle est la creepypasta la plus connue de Luigi's Mansion's et une des plus connue des creepypasta qui tourne autour de la Gamecube. * Brvr : Une Autre Creepypasta de Pokémon (et oui encore une!) mettant en scène Brvr un Pikachu qui fut abandonné par son amie Mary et finit par ètre prit de pulsions meurtrière et tue tout le monde en disant « si vous l'aimez toujours ?!.'' * 'Shadow.exe' : Autre jeu effrayant tiré de Sonic.exe ou vous contrôlez d'abord Shadow , puis Silver et enfin Espio qui se feront tués tout les trois par Sonic. * 'Super Mario ROM' : Il s’agit d’un hack de Super Mario World qui avait été posté sur SMW Central. Dans ce hack, comme le décrit l’infortuné ayant eu le malheur d’y jouer, énormément de choses sont étranges, les niveaux sont entièrement vides , des nombreux messages interpellent le joueur, lui demandant de quitter le jeu. Mario y est décrit comme le méchant de l’histoire, ayant martyrisé Yoshi et accompli de nombreux méfaits. * 'Uboa' : Yume Nikki, un jeu indépendant mais assez sinistre. Il est très connu à cause d’un personnage ressemblant à un chibi-scream souriant nommé Uboa. Lorsque vous éteignez la lumière dans la chambre de Poniko le personnage du jeu, il y a 1 chance sur 64 pour que l’événement UBOA se produise. A ce moment, Poniko est remplacée par une créature ressemblant à un masque en noir et blanc souriant et prononçant un continu "aaaaaaaaa". * 'Tails.exe' : Une entité ressemblant à Tails tue ce dernier, massacre d'autres notables creepypasta, avant de mourir sous d'atroces souffrances infligées par Cream. * 'Forbidden.exe' : Un jeu téléchargeable sur le net ou vous contrôlez une sorte de bille pour échappez à une autre et vous parcourez certains niveaux dont un qui ressemble à un organe qui saigne au moment ou vous terminez le jeu. * ''Sonic CD Hidden Message'' (Sonic CD : Message trouvé) : Il existe dans le jeu Sonic CD un message secret , pour le voir vous devez allez a l'écran titre vous appuyez sur bas , bas ,bas,gauche,droite puis A. Ensuite vous trouverez l'écran sound test vous faites FM no.46, PCM no. 12, DA no. 25 puis pressez sur Start vous obtiendrez un étrange en japonais suivi d'une musique ou on voit Sonic avec un visage dépriment. * ''Flutter Island'' : Un jeu très bizarre, mettant en scène Fluttershy qui se retrouve dans un étrange endroit, au bout d'un moment il y a Applebloom qui nous regarde avec un sourire malsain et effrayant qui cherche à tuer Fluttershy. * ''Pokemon Red Strangled (Rouge étranglé)'' : Un jeu Pokémon Rouge hacker ou vous contrôlez un dresseur nommé Steven qui cherche à ressusciter son Dracaufeu tout en faisant un macabre sacrifice. * ''Misfortune.gb'' : Misfortune.gb est un jeu Game Boy à la réputation d’être dérangeante , beaucoup de personnes on jouer à ce jeu et eurent une mauvaise expérience , en effet on dirige un personnage qui se fait malmené par un petit diable noir au sourire peu rassurant qui se montre très violent. Dans certains niveaux on assiste à des représentations maléfiques de Baphomet, de Satan, ou même du diable. * ''Doom Lost Wad'' : Il s'agit d'un hack du jeu du Doom ou au lieu de tuer sur des monstres vous tuez de vraies personnes. * ''Suicide Soldier'' : Le Suicide Soldier est un soldat du jeu Teamless qui est tout gris avec des yeux blancs. Il semble être une apparition malveillant du jeu. D'après se qu'on raconte il est complètement instable et malveillant, et a plaisir à traîner ses victimes dans son cauchemar. Série télévisées, émissions, dessins animés * ''Candle Cove'' (Baie Bougie) : Creepypasta mettant en scène une ancienne émission de télévision américaine destinée aux enfants qui ne pourrait être regardée seulement par des enfants de moins de 12 ans, les enfants de plus de 12 ans et les adultes verraient de la neige pendant tout le long des épisodes. Contenant des scènes étranges et malsaines, elle comporterait un épisode spécial, le "screaming épisode", qui serait l'épisode 12 de la saison 1, encore plus étrange et effrayant, largement diffusé sur Internet ; on y voit une succession de plans étranges, comme les marionnettes qui s'agitent dans tous les sens, avec une petite fille qui pleure et d'autres cris et pleurs d'enfants en fond sonore. Différentes images subliminales sont présentes, notamment Manbearpig (traduit par "Homme ours-cochon"), il s'agit d'un étrange personnage habillé qui porte un masque de cochon et des oreilles d'ours, il peut s'agir d'une créature ou du marionnettiste, il regarde le spectateur, et apparaîtrait un dixième de secondes avant la fin. Il y a aussi le personnage principal, Pierrot Pirate, personne plutôt effrayant mais charismatique et gentil au found de lui. Et le personnage du Skintaker ("Preneur de peaux" en français), un squelette avec des yeux de verre portant des vêtements en peaux d'enfants, est apparemment l'élément le plus troublant de cette étrange émission. * ''Suicidemouse.avi'' (Le suicide de Mickey Mouse) : Creepypasta mettant en scène une animation extraite d'un épisode de Mickey Mouse des années 1930 vraisemblablement authentique, qui aurait été écrite tard le soir par un assistant avant que ce dernier ne se suicide. Elle met en scène un plan dans lequel Mickey marche dans une rue, l'extrait est répété en boucle. Plus la vidéo passe, plus l'animation est indescriptible, les dernière minutes montrent Mickey en train de mystérieusement "étrangler" des enfants, avec d'ailleurs des cris d'enfants en fond sonore, avant de se suicider. D'ailleurs, la vidéo pousserait les gens qui la regardent au suicide. Il existe une version jeu vidéo intitulée Suicidemouse.exe. * ''Squidward Suicide'' (Le suicide de Carlo Tentacule) : Creepypasta d'un épisode perdu de Bob l'éponge mettant en scène le suicide de Carlo Tentacule. Tout l'épisode se passe normalement jusqu'à ce que Carlo, rentré d'un concerto, fixe le lecteur les yeux saignant pendant 2 minutes avec comme fond sonore des enfants criants. Passé ce délai, Carlo se munit d'un revolver avant de se le rentrer dans la bouche tout en marmonnant DO IT juste avant de se tirer une balle dans la bouche. * ''Dead Bart'' (La mort de Bart) : Creepypasta d'un épisode perdu de la première saison des Simpson. Cet épisode à l'ambiance morbide met en scène la mort de Bart. Matt Groening l'aurait réalisé lors d'une période difficile de sa vie. Au début de l'épisode, nous pouvons voir la famille dans un avion. Homer semble en colère, Marge dépressive, Lisa anxieuse et Bart éprouvait une certaine colère face à ses parents. Bart faisait le fou, il cassa accidentellement un hublot de l'avion et se fit aspiré à l’extérieur. En bas se trouvais le corps de Bart inerte. Il est marqué sur une tombe la date de mort de Michael Jackson et de quelques autres personnes connues. À la fin de l'épisode, on voit la famille Simpson assis sur le canapé dessiné de la même façon dont a été dessiné Bart mort. * ''Beautiful Organs'' (Beaux organes) : Creepypasta d'une émission télé qui passait vers 3 heures du matin sur la chaîne TV Cartoon Network pendant 1 mois, elle mettrait en scène des créatures humanoïdes rouges qui mangent des organes dans une sinistre maison. Une image de la série serait apparue pendant une demi-seconde un soir dans Bonne nuit Tiji, ce qui aurait choqué beaucoup d'enfants. Le créateur de la série aurait été retrouvé mort par la suite avec le mot "Je n'ai pas pu terminer la saison 2, les bêtes sont en colère". En réalité, il semblerait que cette creepypasta soit le SCP-610 nommée La chair détestable. * ''L'épisode 31 de Téléfrançais'' : La célèbre émission canadienne commença en 1985 et se termina en 1986. Seulement 30 épisodes sont connus. Le dernier épisode, l'épisode 31 fut diffusé qu'une seule fois. D’après certains témoignages le dernier épisode montrerait des scènes particulièrement morbides. * ''CandleJack'' (JackBougie) : Creepypasta provenant d'un dessin animé diffusé sur Cartoon Network, il s'agit d'une créature couverte d'un drap noir et d'une capuche blanche qui couvre sa tête. Il est dit qu'il porte un énorme sac de toile brune où il garde ses victimes. à la seconde où l'on écrit ou dit son nom, directement ou pas, la personne qui l'a fait est collectée et devient propriété de l'esprit. On dit que ceux qui ont vu son apparence sont devenus fous au point de s'arracher les yeux. * ''Barney's Lost Episode'' (Barney le dinosaure, l'épisode perdu) : Creepypasta d'un épisode inédit de Barney and Friends montrant Barney le dinosaure qui devient un monstre démoniaque. * ''Blue Cat Blues'' (Le blues du chat bleu) : Creepypasta d'un épisode perdu de Tom et Jerry qui aurait été le dernier épisode de la série, il met en scène le suicide du chat et de la souris en passant sous un train. * ''Mickey and the flip mirror'' (Mickey et le miroir inversé) : Une cassette VHS d'un épisode perdu de Mickey Mouse, qui mettraient en scène Mickey voulant tuer Pat, Donald et Dingo ayant du sang coulant de leurs orbites. Sur l'image de la cassette, on apercevrait les quatre personnages de l'épisode fixant le téléspectateur avec des yeux vides et sanglant. * ''Bonnenuit.mid'' : Creepypasta d'une étrange version de la chanson de fin de la série d'animation Bonne nuit les petits, qui pousserait les gens qui l'écoute au suicide. Elle serait entendue dans une vidéo publiée sur Youtube le 25 juillet 2011, soit 4 jours avant le décès de Claude Laydu, le créateur de la série. Dans la vidéo, des images subliminales apparaîtraient un dixième de secondes chacune, dont certaines montrant des corps mutilés, dont l'un d'eux, celui de Claude Laydu et de l'image de 2 poupées, celles de Nicolas et Pimprenelle. La vidéo est aujourd'hui introuvable mais fût refaite maison par THIB THIB. * ''Rugrats Theory'' (La théorie des Razmokets) : Creepypasta qui raconte une théorie sur la série Les Razmokets de façon dérangeante et malsaine. * ''Dragon Ball Z : Vegeta's Revenge'' (Dragon Ball Z : La revanche de Végéta) : Une cassette VHS d'un épisode perdu de la série Dragon Ball Z , qui met en scène Vegeta qui prit de folie meurtrière et massacre tout le monde de façon atroce. Beaucoup de fans on regarder cette cassette et furent horrifier par certaines scènes gore. * ''Titeuf Lost Episode'' (Titeuf, l'épisode perdu) : Un épisode perdu de la série de Titeuf intitulé "la vie ne vaut pas la peine de vivre sans elle" ou on apprend que Nadia à été assassinée par une amie d'elle par jalousie et Titeuf bouleversé se suicida en ce plantant un couteau dans le ventre , on comprends alors que Titeuf ne pouvait vivre sans Nadia. * ''Futurama Lost Episode : Not Long Enough'' (L'épisode perdu de Futurama : Pas assez long) : Un épisode perdu de la série animée Futurama. Quand Matt Groening avait réalisé Dead Bart au cours d'une période difficile de sa vie il réalisa par la suite un épisode de la série Futurama. Dans cet épisode on voit Fry plongé dans une totale dépression. * ''South Park Lost Episode'' (South Park, l'épisode perdu) : Un épisode perdu de la série d'animation South Park mettant en scène les quatre garçons s’entre-tués. * ''Puella Daemon (Madoka Magica Lost Episode)'' : Censé êtres le dernier épisode de la série Puella Magi Madoka Magica qui laisse place dans une ambiance très sombre et sanglante. Les stagiaires qui travaillaient sur la série ont subitement démissionné, et non plus donner aucun signe de vie. * ''L'autre épisode perdu de de Nu Pogodi !'' : Nu pogodi ! Était un cartoon soviétique crée en 1969 , sur le même principe que Tom et Jerry et avait un tel succès qu’il a été appelé la «réponse aux dessins animés américain». Dans ce cartoon, un loup, nommé Volk, se démène afin d’attraper Zayats, un lapin. Il existe un épisode que beaucoup de gens mais aussi des enfants l'on regarder et ils ont vus Volk réussit à attrapé et à mangé Zayats en le tuant atrocement. * ''Ren's Rampage'' : Censé ètre un épisode drôle de Ren and Stimpy's Show mettant en scène le personnage Ren qui est prit de folies meurtrière tue froidement Stimpy puis tua tout les habitants de la ville. * ''Meg's Suicide (Family Guy Lost Episode)'' (Le suicide de Meg) : Un épisode perdu de la série animée Family Guy mettant en scène le suicide de Meg. * ''The Tape of Scooby-Doo'' (La cassette de Scooby-Doo) : Dans une cassette de Scooby-Doo qui raconte l'histoire d'une petite fille fantôme qui hante tout un village, l'équipe de Scooby-Doo va tenter de l'arrêter. Il semblerait que la jaquette de la VHS ne représente pas vraiment la petite fille qui est dans le dessin animé. Lorsqu'ils sont sur le point de démasquer le fantôme, l'équipe de Scooby-Doo s'arrête et se tourne vers la caméra. Seule la fille regarde vers le bas et d'un coup elle regarde fixement la caméra et l'épisode prend fin. Le petit frère de la personne qui raconte les faits s'exprime alors : "Merde, je n'arrive pas à croire que Sammy soit mort ! C'est nul !". En regardant la vidéo de nouveau, la fin a totalement changé et il n'y a aucun démasquage ni aucune tuerie. * ''Happy Appy'' : Happy Appy est un creepypasta d'un spectacle annulé sur Nick Jr. Le spectacle original est représenté par une pomme rouge avec des lèvres verte avec des yeux inquiétants qui enseigne aux enfants comment gérer certains problèmes. Au début, il semble normal, mais, au bout de quelques épisodes, il devenait progressivement de pire en pire et fut par la suite annulé. * ''Le Cauchemar de Pingu'' : Peu de gens se souviennent d'un épisode de Pingu intitulé à l'origine "Pingu träumt" diffusé en Tchécoslovaquie. C'était un épisode où Pingu, le petit pingouin de la série, fait un simple cauchemar où un effrayant morse géant avec des yeux rouges le poursuit en riant. A la fin, Pingu se réveille et sa mère le console alors qu'il est en larmes. Cet épisode a effrayé pas mal de jeunes enfants. Cependant, l'épisode que l'on peut retrouver officiellement dans la série est en fait la version finale d'un autre épisode qui a été abandonné. * ''Adventure Time Theory'' (La théorie de Adventure Time) : Creepypasta sur la série Adventure Time qui parle d'une théorie sur Finn un garçon solitaire ignoré par tout le monde sauf son chien Jake. Lorsque Jake meurt, Finn tombe dans une dépression et tente de se suicider par overdose. Au lieu de mourir, il tombe dans un profond coma, où il vit dans un état de rêve perpétuel. * ''Axis Powers Hetalia episode 23,5'' : Dans le DVD de la série Hetalia il existe un épisode appelé 23.5 ou il y'a un passage ou on voit d'abord Feliciano qui représente l'Italie avec un sourire peux rassurant puis se fait tué par Ludwig et Kiku qui le dévorent. On ignore si il s'agit d'une scène modifiée par un hackeur , soit le DVD est été piraté ou soit un c'est un épisode perdu car l'épisode 23.5 n'avait aucun titre. * ''Ed , Edd n Eddy Lost Episode (Ed , Edd et Eddy l'épisode perdu)'' : Un épisode perdu de la série Ed , Edd et Eddy sans titre qui contient des scènes et des images inquiétantes à travers la télévision pendant des heures du début à la fin. * ''Bloody Gir'' : Il s'agit d'un épisode perdu de la série Invader Zim ou on voit un plan très morbide de Gir le robot serviteur de Zim la tète ensanglantée. * ''Courage the Cowardly Dog Lost Episode'' : Il s'agit d'un épisode perdu de la série Courage le chien froussard plongé dans une total dépression et finit par se suicidé en se pendant. * ''Teletubies Show'' : Creepypasta sur une cassette VHS d'un épisode sur la série Télétubies qui montre une atmosphère sinistre qui porte une malédiction si on la regarde. Vidéos * ''Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv'' : Vidéo présentant une image d'un homme se concentrant sur la caméra. Durant les dernières secondes, l'homme exécute un sourire peu rassurant. Selon le mythe, les 153 premières personnes qui auraient visionné la vidéo intégralement (celle présente actuellement sur Youtube n'est qu'un extrait) se seraient arrachés leurs yeux et les auraient expédiés par la poste aux administrations YouTube. En vérité, l'homme apparent sur la vidéo a été discerné et formulait pour une affaire publicitaire américaine. * ''I Feel Fantastic'' (Je me sens fantastique) : Vidéo sinistre représentant Tara the Android, un robot humanoïde féminin chantant une chanson étrange, avec une voix étrange. Ceci est en fait une expérience amateur réalisée par un américain, prouvant que la peur pouvait être provoqué par plusieurs choses à commencer par un visage sans expression. Certains Youtubers ont affirmés avoir été "mal" en regardant cette vidéo. Souvent considéré comme une "non creepypasta" et plus comme une "vidéo malsaine". * ''Obey the Walrus'' (Obéissez au morse) : Une vidéo de The Goddess Bunny nommée Obedece a la morsa (de l'espagnol, « Obéissez au Morse ») la fait apparaître dans un montage rapidement repris et diffusé sur la toile. Le document mêle des parties de son film autobiographique, lors d'une scène de danse en claquette dont la tenue vestimentaire chic et aguichante tranche avec son état physique pénible, entrecoupées d'images parfois insoutenables de cadavres se terminant avec une exposition de symboles mystiques, sur fond de musique enfantine trafiquée et de pleurs de bébés. On dit que cette vidéo aurait été créé par un culte d'Amérique latine connu sous le nom « La Morsa » (Le Morse) et il est dit que "les mauvaises choses" se produisent après avoir regardé la vidéo. * ''The Grifter'' : Vidéo pouvant donner des cauchemars, entraînerait au suicide ou pousserait la mort dans des cas énigmatiques ceux qui la scrutent. En réalité, la vidéo est un montage prélevé de plusieurs documentaires distincts. * ''Dancing Pig : Director's Cut'' (Le Cochon Danseur) : Le Cochon Danseur est un vieux film de 1907 qui relate les histoires d'un cochon qui danse . Le film fait seulement 4 minutes. Une vidéo en relation avec ce vieux film circule sur net , "Dancing Pig : Director's cut". Contrairement à la version de 1907 le film dure 7:47 et il montre d'abord un fond noir. Après une minute de noir total, l'image reviens mais tremblante avec le cochon qui apparaît sur un plan hideux où il tire la langue tout en rigolant et montrant ses crocs. On raconte que lorsque vous regardez cette vidéo l'image du cochon vous hantera toute votre vie. * ''Joyeux Noël'' : Une vidéo effrayante montrant un clown qui fait des cabrioles. La vidéo pousserait des personnes à se suicider le jour de Noël. * ''Suckablood'' : L'histoire d'une petite fille que sa mère bat à chaque fois qu'elle suce son pouce. Pour la punir de sa naïveté, elle lui raconte une histoire terrifiante : elle lui lance une malédiction, si elle suce son pouce, elle meurt. La nuit suivante, elle suce tous ses doigts sauf ses deux pouces. En descendant dans le salon, elle retrouve sa mère morte. * ''Molly'' : Vidéo représentant une jeune fille effrayante exécutant un sourire peu rassurant, on raconte qu'elle serait la maîtresse de Smile.dog. * ''Le Mystère de Lola'' : Une Vidéo nous montre un enregistrement qui a été enregistrée par une certaine Lola qui à disparue dans des conditions mystérieuses. * ''Twisted Japanese McDonald's Commercial'' : Une vidéo sur une publicité japonaise de la marque McDonald particulièrement inquiétante. * ''La mort de mon violoneux Ronald Leblanc le 8 janvier 2007'' : Le violoneux Ronald ou Ronald Leblanc est connu par quelques personnes du net grâce aux vidéos d'un internaute surnommé "Le Violongay" dont dans quelques unes de ses vidéos, il apparaît et nous présente trois têtes de mannequin avec une coupe de cheveux différente. Une vidéo très morbide à été postée le 8 janviers 2007 ou on voit Ronald Leblanc dans un cercueil et qu'il serait mort. * ''911 Call'' : Une vidéo qui relate une conversation téléphonique entre Ruth Price, une femme retraitée vivant seule dans sa maison de campagne des États-Unis, et les services de Police de la région. Cette femme affirme qu’elle se sent observée depuis déjà quelques semaines par un homme qui rôde autour de chez elle et décide de le signaler aux autorités locales dans l’espoir d’obtenir leur aide. Mais la conversation a été brutalement interrompue. La vieille dame a été retrouvée morte par la Police à son domicile. * ''Killtheman.com'' : Une vidéo sinistre qui représente une espèce de silhouette avec une tête en forme de «trou» noir avec un mots ou il est écrit « Kill the Man » autrement dit « tuer quelqu'un ». * ''Deadlyheartbeat.mp3'' : Un fichier MP3 très morbide, quiconque l'écoutera sera décédé. * ''DamnedVoice.mp3'' : Un fichier audio totalement inconnue qui ne dure que 25 secondes dans lequel quelqu'un parle avec une étrange voix très inquiétante et incompréhensible. * ''Cupcakes'' : Il s'agit de l'histoire de Pinkie Pie de la série My Little pony ,une pouliche paraissant joyeuse et normale mentalement, aimée de tout le monde... Mais qui devient tout de suite moins sympathique quand on sait ce qu'elle fait derrière (elle découpe les poneys qu'elle attire en leur demandant de faire des cupcakes ensemble pour s'en faire une robe avec leurs ailes, leurs cornes, leurs fourrures mais aussi se servant des organes des victimes pour les mettre dans les cupcakes qu'elle devait faire).Un jour elle invite Rainbow Dash (une de ses meilleures amies) et la tue atrocement. Il est à noter que ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé dans la vraie série de "My Little Pony" il s'agit d'une fanfiction plus noire et plus morbide. * ''Rainbow Factory'' : L'usine de Cloudsdale (ville dans le ciel faite pour les pégases) dans la série MLP (My Little Pony). C'est une usine qui produit des arcs-en-ciel artificiels pour la ville de Cloudsdale en kidnappant d'innocents poneys/licornes/pégases et en volant la couleur de leurs fourrures pour les mettre dans les arcs-en-ciel artificiels. Les cadavres des victimes décolorées sont jetés dans une machine qui les écrase...On raconte une histoire où Scootaloo visite cette usine avec sa classe...Infos en plus sur l'usine: Usine secrète cachée par une couche nuageuse de la ville de Cloudsdale. Les employés ne peuvent plus jamais quitter l'usine une fois engagés, ils n'ont pas le droit de sortir en dehors. La dirigeante de cette usine est Rainbow Dash. Notez que ce n'est qu'une creepypasta et pas la vraie série tout comme « Cupcakes » il s'agit d'une fanfiction plus noire et plus morbide de la série My Little Pony. * ''House.avi'' : Vidéo représentant une jeune fille effrayante devant une maison hantée, qui viendrait vous hanter si vous regardez la vidéo. Elle Fait penser à la cassette hantée du film d'horreur Le Cercle - The Ring. * ''Barbie.avi'' : Une vidéo montrant une femme parlant pendant plusieurs minutes fixant la caméra de manière étrange et d'un bruit de fond inquiétant totalement déformé qui empêche de comprendre ce qu'elle dit, on n'a jamais su qui était la femme dans la vidéo. La plupart des gens qui ont vue cette vidéo se sont sentis mal à l'aise en la voyant. * ''Lilium.swf'' : Une vieille animation flash qui pourrait être considérée comme une creepypasta sur certains points. Films * ''Carrie est le souffre-douleur de l'école maternelle'' : Dans le film Carrie au bal du diable (1976), Carrie est le souffre-douleur de son lycée - et des petits de maternelle également. Cette légende est peu connue mais c'est vrai, au début, en rentrant chez elle, elle se fait traiter de "face de pet foireux", "gros prout qui pue de la bouche", etc. par un petit garçon de 5 ans dont elle est le souffre-douleur, avec des cordes pour l'attacher à un arbre. Il l'attache et la torture. Elle se détache et le fait tomber de son vélo. * ''The Hanging Munchkin'' (Le Munchkin pendu) : Dans le film Le Magicien d'Oz, un des acteurs nains se serait pendu dans le décor suite à un chagrin d'amour, et l'équipe ne l'aurait pas remarqué et continué à filmer la scène avec l'Homme de Fer-Blanc qui se déroulait devant. Depuis, on pourrait toujours voir dans le film ce suicide si on ouvre l'œil. Ce que certains spectateurs voyaient dans le décor n'était pas un homme se tuant par pendaison mais un oiseau ouvrant ses ailes. Le Fossoyeur de Films l'a classé n°6 en tant que mort conservée à l'écran (ex-aequo avec la mort de Brandon Lee dans The Crow) dans le Top 10 des légendes urbaines du cinéma. * ''Rudy, l'affiche perdue'' : L'affiche perdue du film Rudy le cochon (1996) aurait été créer après le décès de la jeune Kristina Pauls (qui joue Zuppy dans le film), qui serait décédée après la fin du tournage du film. Sur cette affiche se trouve toute la famille mais sans Zuppy, et au milieu de canapé se trouve le gros porc. Il y a un gros plan de la tête à cochon en fond, avec un sourire maléfique. Un petit garçon de 8 ans l'aurait trouvé en brocante et aurait la haine de tout depuis avoir vu la VHS sous cette maudite affiche. * ''Freewheelin Lost Adam Sandler Film''' : Cela parle d'un film nommé Freewheelin avec l'acteur Adam Sandler dans le rôle principal. Freewheelin est une comédie macabre avec une humeur pointue et satirique c'est ce qui à préoccuper la production qui a finie par laisser tomber le tournage a cause de divers Incidents et la mort atroce d'un des acteurs. Films inspirés de creepypastas * ''Boogeyman : film d'horreur avec le très connu "Croque-Mitaines". * The Secret : film d'horreur avec une histoire semblable à celle du Slenderman. * Urban Legend 3 : Bloody Mary : film d'horreur avec Bloody Mary. Chaînes Francophones ayant pour thème les Creepypastas * VietoVonCreepypasta (https://www.youtube.com/user/VietoVonCreepypasta) * Pourquoi Avoir Peur ? ou Aaubes (https://www.youtube.com/user/PourquoiAvoirPeur) * ''EachFiive (''https://www.youtube.com/user/EachFiive) Catégorie:Légende Catégorie:Page spéciale